powerinstinctfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ryoga 0627
Hi, welcome to Goketsuji Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Main Page page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 18:18, 11 April 2009 Hi! Thanks Kyle Ryoga 0627 Hope you don't mind. I changed things around... put the main page up (well a rough skeleton anyway) and switched everything else to Series Info... ...wonder if we'll be able to help this thing get off the ground. I had almost forgotten about it myself... I kind of feel bad for abandoning it. - Goketsuji Fan 05:56, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Hi Goketsuji Fan. One Question. Are you Ralf Loire? Ryoga 0627 :Haha, you can see right through me, yes I am. XD :Or was, since I got rid of that name a long time ago... but you can call me what you want. -- Goketsuji Fan 21:24, 15 April 2009 (UTC) I knew it!!. Hey man, how are you?. Well will be nice to work with you again. Ryoga 0627 :I'm great. I had given up on this wiki till I saw you arrive, and that suddenly renewed my interest. I'm glad to see you here as well, to say the least! -- Goketsuji Fan 21:39, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Profile bios If you come across any further statistics of the new characters or so, feel free to put them up. We could keep them there in the meantime while I try to figure out how to make a good character template. Just thought I'd letcha know! -- Joe Musashi 04:25, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Ok Joe. Thanks :) Ryoga 0627 Elizabeth Hm, is there any information going around yet about Elizabeth Belti? She's the only playable character without a page. - Goketsuji Fan 02:20, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Yes there is, but I have been very lazy to translate it besides I am trasnlating the family three. I hope to upload this information very son. :Ahh, okay! I just wanted to make sure, thanks for clearing that up. I was just a little worried about it, sorry if I bothered you. - Goketsuji Fan 03:58, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Awesome work. Whoa, good work on that Family Tree, man. That should nicely detail the family really well. :) - Goketsuji Fan 23:44, 10 May 2009 (UTC) And there is more to add to, but I think was a good start :)- Ryoga Great! Good work finding more PI artwork! I didn't think there'd be anymore of it. :) -- Goketsuji Fan 18:40, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Let's Go! Onmyoji Orchesta version Thanks! Took me some work to get the thing running, but this is an interesting take on the song. :) -- Goketsuji Fan 18:16, February 1, 2010 (UTC) It may help. Hey, man. Just thought I'd let you know when you upload anything new next time around, you may want to select Fair Use from the image options or so, or put in there under Licensing so that we avoid any trouble. I don't quite trust Wikia's staff to let it slide if it's set to Unlicensed. -- Goketsuji Fan 16:22, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi :) yeah I knew thaht I was forgeting something I'll do that next time -- Ryoga 0627 How do you know? You sure it's not Masuyo? I don't know any character in GI who doesn't get around on a floating bench while strumming a guitar. That's why I edited the article the way I did, though I wasn't aware you reverted it before that until I checked the history, since I don't get quite as much time to check things these days. So, I'm sorry about that. If we can find it, we need to somehow get information who the "Not-Masuyo" girl is. Not sure if Noise will tell, but here's hoping. :) -- Goketsuji Fan 05:46, August 7, 2011 (UTC) In the prototype Urami was on the stage, but if you play the game or watch the most recent videos you'll see that Urami was repleced by a girl that wears a white dress, slightly shorter hair, joyful attitude and is not palying guitar besides Momoeika doesn't appear on the credits(just like the other singers, voice actors that didn't do something new for the game)Hey you been working a lot on this!! nice :) -- Ryoga 0627 08:55, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok uploaded a pic of the girl in Annie stage, maybe don't look so diferent to Urami, but definitely the voice is not the same she sound younger and cuter I don't think is Urami :) -- Ryoga 0627 20:25, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :Hm, she does look different from Masuyo. I just wasn't sure because I didn't have a clear reference to go on. I'll roll with her being a separate character unless Noise Factory says it's Masuyo. :By the way, how/where did you get the screenshot? Just curious. X3 -- Goketsuji Fan 17:05, August 10, 2011 (UTC) : :mmm...Do you still have the same e-mal adress? --Ryoga 0627-- ::I do. iralfloirei@aol.com , though, just in case. :) --Goketsuji Fan 20:55, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Redesign Hmmm, would it be okay if I had a look at it first? Just to see what it'll look like. -- Goketsuji Fan (talk) 05:21, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :Sure, this'll work nicely! I'll have to figure out how to set it since I'm not used to the admin controls. Depending on how it goes I may have to alter its opacity too so that it won't get in the way of reading, assuming that there's no controls for that in the features. -- Goketsuji Fan (talk) 11:12, September 4, 2013 (UTC) ::No problem, it's the least I can do. And sure, I'll be sure to take a look when I've got some time. I really need to play through that game in full at some point. ::Also I've recently opened a new account there. Thanks for reminding me to look for ya! Goketsuji Fan (talk) 14:28, September 9, 2013 (UTC) It's up! I managed to get it up, though I had to dramatically reduce its size. It might also still be off center or so, so I may try and figure out how to work with that later. We may also need a wiki title graphic for the upper left corner of the wiki at some point too to complete it. But we'll worry about that in due time. Hope this works temporarily until I can figure out some more stuff! -- Goketsuji Fan (talk) 23:46, September 5, 2013 (UTC) 09:42, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Mr. Jones Name Exactly what do you mean? Changing the page's name? Are you talking about the article's title? There's nothing wrong with him going by the name "Mr. Jones" since that's what he's listed by. If you're talking about the alternate names around in the article itself, I don't mind if you change them. But I'd like to keep the article's title as it is, if that's alright with you. However, if you could also clarify for me what you exactly meant, that would help, too. -- Goketsuji Fan (talk) 19:15, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Lol you are right. I get confused cause in the article of Rage of the Dragons the link of the character's list says Johhny Jones but the article is actually Mr. Jones so, forget about that. Ryoga 0627 (talk) 13:37, April 17, 2016 :Ah, alright. It's no problem. : ) - Goketsuji Fan (talk) 16:02, April 17, 2016 (UTC):(UTC)Ryoga_0627 Promotion thing What did you plan on changing/adding/creating in relation to the templates and theme(s), if I may ask? -- Goketsuji Fan (talk) 16:52, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Well... I want to make a template for stages similar to the templates for characters to create the estages section. right now I am at my work so I can't show you how I want them to look like. Also, I would like to make things like adding polls or show or use "Featured Article" or "Featured video" Like in some other wikis that I have seen.Ryoga 0627 (talk) 17:48, April 29, 2016 (UTC)Ryoga_0627 :Sounds okay. Not sure on how the featured stuff or polls will pan out, but it's worth a shot to see where that goes, so it couldn't hurt. You can show me the templates when you have the time, if you wish to~ :I'll see what I can do about promoting since I've never done this sort of thing before. Forgive me in case the change doesn't happen right away. -- Goketsuji Fan (talk) 22:03, April 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay, I think I found the page for making the change. Let me know if that worked out for you. -- Goketsuji Fan (talk) 22:11, April 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Thank you Ralf I let you knowRyoga 0627 (talk) 00:21, April 30, 2016 (UTC)Ryoga_0627 Long tiem no see Heya, long time no see, old friend. I thought I'd check in after a while since I've been busy with real life these days. Looking after the wiki well? Really, sorry that I haven't been very active around here all. I noticed you made pages for the other ROTD characters as of late. When I initially included them, I hadn't really counted on the others being given their own pages... but I think I'll allow it. I'll be sure to discuss it with you if I were ever to have a change of heart. We'll see, though. It depends on how things develop later on with them. Anyways, I might try to see if I can get active again and try and fix up what I can if I have time. Again, I apologize for being so absent from this wiki. Good it hasn't been abandoned yet, heh! Goketsuji Fan (talk) 02:43, April 19, 2018 (UTC) Hey where did you found that pochydeath.jpg ? thanx Fighting Game Footer sorry if this question seems weird, but would you like this wiki to be included in FANDOM's Fighting Game Footer? Wazzupguys (talk) 19:38, February 24, 2019 (UTC) Hi, Yeah I would like but still there are to many thing to complete Ryoga_0627, February 24, 2019 (UTC) I know this might be a weird question, but do you own Goketsuji the cd-rom? Athena Girly (talk) 17:04, March 15, 2019 (UTC) Hi Athena Girly, yes I have the CD-Rom :) Ryoga 0627 21:46, March 15, 2019 (UTC)